Unknown Love
by clanlax
Summary: Kira and Lacus Pairing Lacus don't know why she had no feelings about Athrun, but she's being uncertain about her feelings about Kira. Whom will she choose?


Unknown Love

Unknown Love

Chapter 1

"Welcome to Paradise"

Lacus and her family had a vacation to Havana. She and her family stayed there for 1 month in the "Havana Hotel". She met

there a wonderful guy named Athrun.

One morning a waiter named Kira bumped Athrun and Kira got yelled by his manager. Lacus went to Kira and asked for his

forgiveness

"Sorry..."

"I'm just a waiter... No need..."

"I'm just gonna pay it..."

"No need.."

"Please..."

"I said it's okay!"

"Oh.. Sorry.. Okay..."

Lacus frowned when Kira doesn't let her pay it. When going home, Athrun invited her to a dance ballroom party next week at night. Lacus shook his head thinking about Kira...

"No?" asked Athrun... "No... I mean... I will..." she smiled...

Next week... before the night...

Lacus met Kira again... Lacus was amazed because she saw Kira dancing with the people around the plaza...

"Hey! You danced well..."

"No.. not really.."

"I don't know your name yet..."

"Uhm... I'm Kira Yamato.."

"And... I'm Lacus... Lacus Clyne... nice to meet you.."

"You're new here?"

"On a vacation..."

"By the way want to dance with me tonight?"

"Huh, tonight?"

"Yes... not thinking about the ballroom dance party tonight"

"Okay... Can we meet at The Havana's Rose Dance Club tonight?"

"Of course..."

After the conversation, Lacus and Kira decided to walk going to Lacus' house...

"Thank you Kira..."

"Okay.. Take care.."

The night has came, Lacus is preparing her self.

"Hey are you going to the ballroom dance party tonight?" Cagalli, her little sister asked.

"Uhm, no..."

"Huh, then why are you preparing?"

"I mean... yes... haha"

"Okay.. can I join?"

"No..."

"Why...?"

"You're still little"

"No, I'm not... I'm a teenager now..."

"Nah... You're still 15 while I'm 18..."

"Okay but... I'm not..."

"Haha... just cut it out...I got to go... bye..."

Cagalli frowned while Lacus smiled.

At the ballroom dance party... He went to Athrun...

Athrun was very surprised about Lacus, she is so pretty and gorgeous...

"Mind having a dance, Ms.?"

"Yes.."

They danced together then after 45 minutes, she asked for Athrun to go with him at The Havana's Rose Dance Club.

Athrun agreed and went with her together.

While Athrun was driving the car, Athrun was staring at Lacus' neck.

"Why, Athrun?"

"Don't mind if I will try to kiss you?"

"Huh..."

"Ath..."

Athrun suddenly kissed Lacus' neck... and left some kiss marks...

Lacus stopped Athrun and asked Athrun to stop the car.

She got down off the car to walk and while walking...Lacus met Kira..

"Lacus... what happened?"

"Ah... nothing..." she replied while touching and trying to hide the kiss marks...

"What's that... let me see.."

Kira saw some kiss marks and asked "Who gave that marks?"

"It's Athrun... I don't like him... but... " she said and gave Kira a quick but deep kiss.

Kira accepted the kiss and returned another kiss. This time it's longer.

The kiss was broken by Kira... and softly asked "Why... did you kiss me... Lacus?"

"It's just because... I liked you... since I first saw you..." she said. Wanting to kiss Kira's lips again.

"Kira... please... take me home... it's cold.."

Kira then gave Lacus his jacket. Lacus gave him a kiss again in the lips...

"Kira... Please walk me to your house..."

"Sorry... but I don't live in a house.. I only live in a Condo.."

"Just walk me... I want to sleep with you... just once" Lacus begged.

Kira was shocked and it's the first time he will sleep with a girl, but he agreed.

When they're on Kira's condo...

They both sit in a sofa. There was just silence and they were just looking at each other. Suddenly, Lacus

put Kira's hands at the buttons of her dress.

"Kira... do anything you want..."

Kira, tried to undress Lacus but he can't.

"Is this your first time Lacus?"

"I'm... still... virgin.. and you're my first man"

When he heard the word 'virgin' and 'first man'. He pushed down Lacus down of his bed and removed her skirt.

They began having sex. They didn't rest so they're both new and they didn't know to stop.

END CHAPTER 1

So that's all.. Chapter 2 will be posted late.. so I'm so sorry.


End file.
